dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suman Dark
Character Outline Suman Dark is a former Exorcist and member of the religious organization, the Black Order. After his teammates were killed on a mission with their General, Winters Socalo, Suman, afraid to die, betrayed the Innocence and the Order and became a Fallen One. Appearance Suman wears the Exorcist jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He has brown hair, slicked back, with one stray bang in his face. His Innocence is in his right arm, in the form of a gauntlet. Personality Suman was willing to enter the battlefield between the Black Order and the Noah Family in order to pay for his daughter's medical fees. In fact, he had such a great love for his family that he begged Tyki Mikk to spare him so he could live to see them again. However, in exchange, he had to give information about the Order, which turned him into a Fallen One. As Suman did not want to be part of the Black Order in the first place, he was quite lonely during his employment, with the exception of making friends with Johnny Gill, whom he played chess with. Usually, Johnny wins, and Suman would refuse to talk with Johnny, and sulk all the time until after a mission, to which Suman would ask for a rematch. History Five years ago, Suman was discovered to be an accommodator for the parasitic Innocence on his right arm, and was inducted into the Black Order. He did not want to be an Exorcist, but he joined in order to pay for his daughter's medical fees. Overtime, Suman made friends with Johnny Gill and played chess with him a lot. Synopsis Order in Crisis Arc Lenalee Lee finds Suman and together, they save a little girl from Wolf Akuma. Suman Dark's Fallen Arc Later, he would be dispatched in Winters Sokaro's group. They were eventually confronted by Tyki Mikk, and were massacred one by one. Seeing the deaths of his comrades, Suman begs the Noah for mercy, and made a deal to give information regarding the Black Order. Suman lived, but his actions had caused the deaths of 142 Finders and 6 Exorcists. Tyki also implanted a Teez golem inside Suman to ensure no betrayal against their deal is possible. After Suman lost conscious, he was found by a village and was nursed back to health. However, as he fled the battlefield, begged the enemy to spare him, and betrayed his comrades in order to save himself, his Innocence determined that Suman has betrayed God. When Suman awoke, he was transformed into a Fallen One, with his body continually deteriorating because of his Innocence.Eventually, Allen Walker and Lenalee finds him destroying a village. Allen desperately tries to save Suman, and was sucked into the massive body. There Allen witnesses Suman's betrayal in a memory flashback. Just as Allen is being swallowed by Suman's body, he hands Lenalee a little girl that was already there. While inside, Allen tries to save Suman by taking his Innocence. After a brutal struggle, Allen succeeds, and Suman loses his arm in exchange for his life, but his mind had already died. Allen voices his desire to return Suman's body to his family, when he suddenly sees that the Teez that Tyki implanted in Suman's body ate him from the inside out, killing him once and for all. Powers and Abilities Innocence Unnamed Arm: Suman possesses a Parasitic-type Innocence. It is implanted into his right arm. In the manga, it was never seen invoked. However, in the anime, to activate it, he says the command, Bring the Wind, to which his arm transforms into a gauntlet with a barrel on the back of the wrist. The Innocence is a wind-cannon that gives him the ability to manipulate the wind around him, and launch powerful gusts that can tear apart Level 2 Akumas with ease. However, Tyki easily blocked it. After striking a deal with Tyki and betraying the Black Order, this Innocence deemed Suman as a traitor to God, and transformed him into a Fallen One, granting him a powerful body but took control of him, all the while deteriorating his body and mind. After his demise, this Innocence is taken away by Timcampy on Allen's order, and is currently in the Black Order's possession. Trivia *In the Philippines, Suman is a type of sugary sticky rice dessert. References Navigation Category:Black Order Member Category:Parasitic Type Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Characters